


The Scars We Share

by GoldenAmara



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Bi Mirage, Character Headcannons, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Old Norse Imagery, Other, Probably will be mature in later chapters, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAmara/pseuds/GoldenAmara
Summary: Bloodhound usually is the most secluded of the champions, but they find that begins to change when Mirage comes along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE:  
I am going to be rewriting the first two chapters before continuing this fic, now that I have the time I would like to continue this

Chapter One

* * *

Faith was a strange thing, and even stranger were the powers that came with it. Bloodhunter read books when they were young, a family heirloom which was passed down from generation to generation. It was prized in their family, as physical copies of books used to be common, but now that idea was just a fairytale. The book was worn and weathered, the spine having to be put back together on multiple occasions. The stained paper was thick, but Bloodhound was always afraid that they might break it no matter how gentle they were. When Bloodhound and their uncle Artur went hunting they would always practice the teachings from that old book. After every hunt a portion of it was burned in the name of the Allfather, and in return, he would grant you with success. Honor him, and he will honor you. The same rules applied to the Apex Games, as Bloodhunter quickly discovered. Watch your team's back, and they will watch yours. Have faith in your team's abilities, and you will succeed. Bloodhound relented at first, they worked their best on their own, and they worked best quietly and leathally. They were fine at giving commands and pointing things out, but they always had carefully placed walls up. Old habits die hard. 

Bloodhound had been in the games for a while, they had seen legends rise and fall, like the waxing and waning of the moon. A cycle which eventually brought them to the group they accompanied now. Bloodhound sheathed their knife as the sirens on the dropship blared, signalling the start of a match. They whistled calling Artur to them, the raven leapt from his perch and landed on Bloodhounds shoulder, earning a soft scratch under his neck in return. The white screens in the main area of the dropship glinted off Bloodhounds goggles as they emerged from the dark. The other legends loitered around, chatting with each other while the group waited to see what team they would be on. The teamaking system reminded Bloodhound of a casino machine, spinning until it comes to a stop.    
Bloodhound.    
The screen stopped on their name first prompting them to move from where they were leaning up against the wall. 

Wraith. 

Wraith was a mystery to Bloodhound, a mystery that they were not entirely sure they wanted to know. But the two odly worked well together, maybe because they weren't too keen on talking. Bloodhound nodded curtly to Wraith as she stepped onto the platform beside them, her silver eyes scanned over them for a second, like a scared animal that was deciding if it should fight or run. However Wraith quickly dismissed it and took her place, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. 

Both Wraith and Bloodhound stiffened as they say the third member on their team. Mirage. 

“Well isn’t this the dream team!” Mirage exclaimed as he walked towards the two of them, his arms spread wide. Bloodhound and Wraith stood there like a deer in headlights. Bloodhound had nothing against the trickster, but they could only handle a certain amount of energy in a day. They were already on the line because Octane had ran into them earlier today, and somehow got caught in a conversation, where Octane did most of the talking, of course. Mirage moved as if he was going to throw his arms around Bloodhound and Wraiths shoulders, but quickly second guessed it and put his hands on his hips.

“So Wraith, seems like our paths have crossed once again! Star crossed I would say.” Mirage flashed a cheesy grin at Wraith, who stared blankly back at him.    
“We saw each other five minutes ago.” She responded flatly. Bloodhound diverted their attention from them and looked back up at the screen, examining the other team. Lifeline, Bangalore, and Gibraltar were on one team, Bloodhound made note to keep an eye out for them, it was a dangerous grouping. The other team consisted of Caustic, Pathfinder, and Octane. Bloodhound almost felt a pang of sympathy for the psychopath, almost. If there weren’t any limits on friendly fire, Caustic would probably have slaughtered Octane and Pathfinder by the end of the game. Bloodhound was brought back to the present of their team with a loud “OW” from Mirage as Artur nipped at him. They tilted their head, as if to raise an eyebrow, “Did you try to pet him?” Bloodhound asked, pulling Artur away from the other man.    
“Psh, no! Wh- why would I do that?” Mirage said dismissively, waving his hand in the air. Wraith looked at Bloodhound and nodded her head,  _ yes he did  _ she conveyed. Bloodhound rolled their eyes and shook their head,    
“Don’t pet Artur if you wish to keep your fingers, he can be jumpy” Explained Bloodhound. A second siren blared as a panel beneath their feet shifted and glided down, the view of Kings Canyon replaced the scenery of the dark dropship. 

_ You are the jumpmaster.  _ The announcer's voice rang through their comms as Bloodhound examined the terrain below. They waited a minute or two, waiting to see where the other teams were heading, “I will guide us,” they said, walking up to the edge of the platform. They took a deep breath then hopped off, they went into a dive, Wraith and Mirage weren't too far behind. Bloodhound couldn’t help but feel fear as soon as they touched down onto the ground, technology was advanced, and injuries were usually short lived. But there was always the natural fear of death, they always wondered if the other champions felt it too. 

“So Bloodhound, never been on the same team as you before,” Mirage said, trying to start some small talk as they trekked to the next ring. Bloodhound simply shrugged, as cresting a hill and examining the area around them. “Now that I think about it I think you even took me down a couple times,” Mirage said, scratching his chin, “Just be glad not to be on the receiving end again,” He laughed awkwardly while Bloodhound remained silent. 

Wraith promptly broke the awkward silence, “I see an enemy up ahead, looks like Gibraltar” she observed, one eye closed as she looked through her scope. Bloodhound felt their heart skip a beat as they tensed for a battle on instinct. “Looks like her team just took down Caustics, now would be a good time to jump in before they can heal themselves.” Wraith continued as they slowly approached. “Okay so Bloodhound you go- and they’re gone.” Mirage watched as Bloodhound leaped over the boulder they were hiding behind, “Okay Wraith you cover them from here- and you’re gone too.” Mirage sighed in defeat then ran after the other two. Bloodhound bounded over the hill, keeping low to the ground as Lifeline shot panicked gunfire in their direction, she was always kind of trigger happy. The thrill of the hunt coursed through their veins as they pounced on their prey, shooting Lifeline in the shoulder with their Peacekeeper, breaking her shield. They didn’t notice Gibraltar running up behind them and god hit across the face with his gun shield, sending Bloodhound skidding back about a meter. Lifeline scampered to the side and reloaded her gun as Gibraltar charged at Bloodhound. “Big boy over here!” Mirages voice called as a couple of shots hit Gibraltar in the back, making him turn to face him. Wraith shifted out of the void beside Lifeline, taking her out but suffered a couple shots to her arm. Bloodhound rose to their feet and chased after Gibraltar who had gunned Mirage down, the bigger man turned around as Bloodhound approached firing shots into them. Bloodhound could barely feel them through the adrenaline and tackled Gibraltar to the ground, stabbing him quickly sending him back to the base. “I’m down.” Wraith yelled through the coms just as there was a loud explosion and the air around them filled with smoke. Bloodhounds red eyes glinted, casting eerie shadows around them, they saw clearly where Bangalore was and slid down to her, knocking out her knees before shooting her out. They breathed heavily as the smoke cleared, the red light fading. Wraith managed to get to her feet, heaving a heavy sigh. Bloodhound relished in their victory, before remembering. They quickly ran back to Mirage pulling out their med kit and applying to him. Mirage groaned, face down in the dirt, “What the fuck,” he hissed, “That hurt.” Bloodhound ignored him, rolling Mirage over onto his back, “Stay still, dropships going to be here soon.” they said, looking up to the sky for it. “I-wow, never saw your, uhm, eye before” Mirage said, Bloodhound froze slightly, “Oh yeah your mask is broken by the way,” He coughed, looking away slightly. Bloodhound reached up to their mask, feeling that the glass of one of their goggles were broken. They sighed and took their glove off, checking if any of the glass had fallen inwards. Mirage sat up, “You might wanna take them off, broken glass, near eyes, probably not that safe.” he suggested. Bloodhound quickly rose to their feet, “I’ll manage.” They said turning away from Mirage. The ride back was rather quiet, not that Bloodhound or Wraith minded, but Mirage probably did. Bloodhound was crowned a champion once again, but they kept their head down as they made it back to the dorms of the legends, they didn’t like their photo being taken. They slipped away as the paparazzi stormed Mirage, Bloodhound didn’t understand how he could stand all the attention. They sneaked around the other legends in the common room and finally reached their room. Artur sat on his cage, waiting for them. Their wounds had hastily been tended to, but Bloodhound could feel that a couple other stitches were required. Bloodhound unclipped their mask as they wandered to their bathroom and got to work. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this I late and shorter than the first! I'll try to make the chapters longer and be more consistent with my upload schedule. I'd appreciate feedback!

* * *

The mask came off with a slight hiss of compressed air and Bloodhound took a long breath through their mouth. They ran their hands over the dual tubes that stuck out of their neck then back into their chest, making sure they were secure. They aided them with breathing, they had issues ever since the incident. Bloodhound didn’t want to think about it. Bloodhound sat on the counter in their bathroom with their legs dangling over the edge as they restitched the gunshot wound on their shoulder. Their shield had taken the brunt of the blow, and they had received first aid care on the drop ship, but they restitched it just for good measure. They slid off the counter and looked back into the mirror, letting their hair out of the bun it had been in. Matted and braided auburn fell down around their bare shoulders, and grey eyes stared back at them. Bloodhound was fine with their face, they just felt it shouldn’t be the first thing people should see. They kept their face hidden, because it was theirs, and they didn’t want it being plastered up on the walls for the whole world to see. They ran calloused fingers through their hair, snagging on knots and beads. Bloodhounds wounds pained, reminding them of their long day.  _ I’ll wash my hair in the morning.  _ They thought, limping back into their room and sitting down on their bed. Artur flew from his perch and landed beside Bloodhound, demanding attention, which they were glad to give. Candles were lit as they kneeled down for a moment, giving gratitude to the Allfather for blessing them with the win today. Bloodhound wanted to crawl into bed but a quick glance at the chat that Lifeline persuaded them to join made them halt. It was the only unnatural source of light in their room currently, the blue light overshadowing the lit candles. 

**Lifeline: ** Congrats to the win Mirage & Crew. I make sure to get you next time!   
  
**Pathfinder: ** Congrats! Speaking of which, where is Bloodhound? I haven’t seen them at the victory party?   
  
**BamBoozle: ** They’re probably off doing some weird stuff, probably telling their crow to patronize us.    
  


**Bloodhound: ** Artur is a raven, not a crow.

**Gibby: ** Speak of the devil!

**Bloodhound:** I am not at the celebrations because i was wounded and i need rest.

**Ajay: ** Would ya want me to bring DOC over?   
  


**Bloodhound: ** I am fine, thank you. 

**BamBoozle: ** Now BH is the real MVP even i’ll admit that, took down two of you!    
  
**Bangalore: ** Don’t remind me. 

Bloodhound drew their attention away from the screen as Mirage and Bangalore started arguing, and they promptly turned the screen off. They rolled over onto their bed, sighing into the emptiness of the room. Bloodhound blew out the candles, closed their eyes, and let the darkness consume them. 

Bloodhound woke up early in the morning with a fever, aching pain in their stomach, and resigned to the fact that they would stay in bed all day. Of course plans change, and halfway through the morning there was a knock at their door. They stifled a groan as they got up, quickly slipping on their mask as they limped towards the door, each step sending pain through their body. Bloodhound didn’t know what they expected, but they certainly didn’t expect to see Ajay outside their door. She quickly observed them and promptly said “Wow ya look like shit.” before Bloodhound could even open their mouth. “I am fine. Why are you here?” they managed to get out, crossing their arms and taking a defensive stance. Ajay raised an eyebrow, obviously not impressed, any form of intimidation was effectless against the woman. Bloodhound wasn’t really sure why they were trying to conceal their obvious sickness.    
“Mirage said ya took a nasty hit yesterday, saying you didn’t show up to tha infirmary. Decided to check up on ya, specially’ cause ya didn’t show up to tha party last night.” 

Ajay explained, leaning on D.O.C as she looked Bloodhound over.  _ Mirage? _ Bloodhound thought. Lifeline almost read their thoughts, following up by saying. “Our good ol lover boy wanted to make sure you were okay” She said with a wink. Bloodhound decided to ignore that comment and finally spoke“Yes, I did wake up with a fever this morning, and the wound seems to have gotten worse.” Ajay nodded along,

“Can I come in? I don’t think ya would want to have a check up in the hallway.” Bloodhound stared blankly at her debating their options.

“I’d rather you not” Bloodhound said carefully. “That’s fine by me, looks like you’re the type to know some medical stuff so I can send DOC in with ya,” Lifeline grinned, patting the drone by her side who whirred. Honestly Bloodhound wasn’t used to people respecting their wishes like that, and was taken off guard. “My gratitudes,” They said, slowly backing into their room. “Okay sugar ya gonna help Bloodhound over here, you come back when ya done,” Ajay said to her drone in a higher pitch as if talking to a puppy. Bloodhound was skeptical of whether DOC had sentience or not, but Bloodhound showed the same adoration to Artur, in secret, of course. They had seen Ajay use DOC to heal people enough to do it themselves. Bloodhound couldn’t help but linger on the fact that Mirage was the one who actually suggested Ajay check up on them, did he actually care or was he just trying to get on their “good side.”? Either way, the Allfather had surely been watching over Bloodhound, and blessed their recovery. They thought well they felt the medicine begin the flow through their veins, and Bloodhound was already starting to feel better. 

  
  



End file.
